boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. T
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Welcome to my grand experiment on self-replicating Terror Weapons." General Information *Dr. Terror is the mad scientist in charge of the Blackguard's Artifact Weaponization Project. Most of the time he is occupied conducting evil experiments, but now and then he invades the Archipelago to terrorize innocent islanders. Nobody really knows where and when Dr. Terror will make his first appearance, but rumor has it that if you successfully defeat Lt. Hammerman's Headquarters, the Blackguard will send Dr. Terror after you. *Dr. Terror is an event that occurs four times every six days, occurring twice at an Island base and twice at a Volcano base. *This event is enabled once you first defeat Lt. Hammerman's level 10 base. Thereafter, every time on the island of the defeated base, the first Dr. Terror challenge will appear. Upon the defeat of Lt. Hammerman's level 20 base, every time on the island of the defeated base, the second Dr. Terror challenge will appear. *Dr. Terror bases are comprised of an assortment of NPC buildings, Mines, Boom Mines, Statues and defenses at various levels, but all defenses used are the same as those available to players; the only difference is that there is no limit to the amount of a particular defense to appear. In the case of Statues, up to two ice Statues with unlimited increments can appear on each Dr. Terror base: one increases building health, the other increases defensive building damage. This is because other elements of Statues make no sense in NPC bases, and multiple statues of each type will waste space. **The Ice Statues start appearing on Stage 3 in the Island event, and on Stage ? in the Volcano event. *'The levels in the event change every event, but are the same for everyone.' * Dr. Terror's bases have the capacity to provide Dark Power Stones. It is the only way to get this type of Power Stone currently in the game besides from the daily Victory Point reward boat and Submarine dives. You are guaranteed at least one Dark Power Stone from each Terror stage you defeat. *If you successfully beat a stage of the Dr. Terror event, an upgraded Dr. Terror base will appear immediately after. The new stage provides an increased level of difficulty by having a larger total number of Defensive Buildings, higher levels of Defensive Buildings, and/or stronger ice Statues. **Unlike the defeat of a Resource Base, a new stage is not necessarily a direct upgrade of the previous stage. For example, it's possible that in the same event, stage 2 has three Boom Cannons but stage 3 has only one. *The Dr. Terror island known as Terror Base appears every three days and starts at level 8 and progressively increases in difficulty, making it an easier event for lower level players. *The Dr. Terror island known as Volcano Base appears every three days and starts at level ? and progressively increases in difficulty from there. This event has many more buildings which makes it better for obtaining lots of Dark Power Stones. Events Dr. Terror will appear at 6 am for your timezone and will disappear 21 hours after he appears at 3 am if you do not defeat him before then. *Once Terror Stage 7 is beaten or the 21 hours are over, the Dr. Terror event is complete until the next event. Dr. Terror bases reset after every event. If in one event, for example, you reached stage 3 of the challenge within the 21-hour period, you will always be back to stage 1 the following event. Trivia * You do not gain any Victory Points for successfully defeating a Dr. Terror base. * Defeating a Dr. Terror base gives you Gold, Wood, Stone, Iron and Dark Power Stones as rewards. * The rewards are based on the value of Wood. Stone is 2/3 of Wood, Iron is 1/3 of Wood. Gold is 1.5 times of Wood plus the Attack Cost of your Experience level. ** The Wood reward of the n-th Terror base is 2000n^2+10000n+2000 , while the Wood reward of the n-th Volcano base is ?. See the chart below. * Defeating Stage 6 of either of Dr. Terror's bases will always reward at least 1 Dark Crystal, and defeating stage 7 will always reward another Dark Crystal. * Dr. Terror's bases will have a purple ring, as opposed to the red ring other enemies typically have, and the blue ring that your bases contain. * Although Dr. Terror's volcano bases lie on a volcano island, they never yield magma Power Stones. * When Dr. Terror's base appears you will receive a Boom Beach notification saying, "Dr. Terror has landed!" When the Volcano base appears, the notification will say, "Dr. Terror's Volcano Base" instead. * Defeating subsequent Hammerman bases (e.g. level 25, level 30 etc.) does not currently gain any additional Dr. Terror challenges. However, defeating the level 45 Hammerman base gains the Colonel Gearheart event. * Following "The Grenadier Awakens" update, an epic win sound different from the normal win sound will play upon beating Stage 7 of his bases. (?) Loot ^a is your Attack Cost ^^Dr. Terror's HQ has guaranteed Power Stone drops when destroyed, and you have additional chances to get more Power Stones from the usual chance which is explained on our Power Stone page. ^a is your Attack Cost ^^Dr. Terror's HQ has guaranteed Power Stone drops when destroyed, and you have additional chances to get more Power Stones from the usual chance which is explained on our Power Stone page. ---- Terrorspeaks1.jpg Terrorspeaks2.jpg Defeated Terror base.png Defeated Terror base 2.png Terror19beat.jpg Terror18beat.jpg Terror20beat.jpg Kdterror20.jpg Kdterror20b.jpg de:Dr. Terror Category:Opponents Category:Characters Category:Events